1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for pouring viscous mixtures having solid ingredients, especially candy mixtures including raisins, nuts, or similar items.
Such a device is used in the production of so-called fruit bars, granola bars or similar products. The device pours the candy mixture into a baking tray, in most cases a rectangular baking pan, and then the bar is coated with chocolate.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional devices, however, are not suited for pouring candy mixtures with embedded solid ingredients onto the baking trays. The reason for this is, that the solid ingredients tend to wedge together in the entry area of the die, and thus, plug up the bore. Until now, it was necessary to first pour the candy mixture, by itself, and then to apply the solid ingredients in a subsequent work step, by means of a so-called sprinkling device. This solution is very complicated, particularly since up to about 50 dies can be arranged next to one another across the large working width of the production lines. These dies then have to be followed by just as many sprinkling devices. Furthermore, there is the risk that the solid ingredients will fall next to the bars or be pushed off the bars during the coating process, due to insufficient adhesion.